All because of you
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: *Continuación de if I fell* "...Había tomado mucha insistencia por parte de Kenny, los comentarios mal intencionados de Ike, y las extrañas miradas que Leopold Stotch siempre les dirigía para que Stan al fin se armase de valor..."


_Hola criaturas del mundo, esta vez volví con la continuación del one shot "if I fell", pues mucha gente quería continuación de ese fic; pero mas especialmente, va a dedicado a Shinigamijazzdark89 (aka Jazz :D) su comentarios me alegran el día y sus historias también :) hope you like it J! En fin, lo hice en cuestión de horas, así que si notan algún error ortográfico o parecido, bien, ya saben por que. _

_Espero les guste y dejen comentarios, ahora si, a la historia :D_

* * *

Disclaimer: South Park es de Trey P. Matt S. y Comedy C. la canción es de su respectiva disquera.

All because of you – Françoise Hardy

* * *

**All because of you**

**By queenBwaldorf**

* * *

_El amor es una bellísima flor, pero hay que tener el valor de ir a recogerla al borde de un precipicio_

_Stendhal_

* * *

Stan Marsh estaba nervioso, podía sentir el sudor en sus manos, se planteó quitarse la chaqueta y tratar de mitigar el calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo, pero el cielo sobre él lucía gris, amenazaba con iniciar una tormenta, y lo que menos quería era atrapar un refriado, sobre todo si sus planes salían como él esperaba. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de Stark's Pond, el aire lograba que unas débiles hojas volasen a su alrededor, unos cuantos rayos de sol lograban filtrarse entre las nubes, reflejándose sobre el agua en colores entre amarillos y naranjas; Stan lo pensó romántico. El vibrar de su celular rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos

"_Llegó en 5 minutos, no te vayas :) -Ky"_

Stan sonrió, ese era Kyle, siempre preocupado por llegar a tiempo, en no hacerle esperar, habían pasado solo tres minutos de la hora acordada y ya le había mandado un texto. El azabache respondió con un "ok", guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo derecho, mientras que su mano izquierda seguía sobre una caja de aspecto viejo, trazaba los bordes del objeto con sus dedos, sus ojos azules seguían fijos en el reflejo de la luz sobre el agua, su mente repasaba constantemente las palabras que tenía que decir.

Había tomado mucha insistencia por parte de Kenny, los comentarios mal intencionados de Ike, y las extrañas miradas que Leopold Stotch siempre les dirigía para que Stan al fin se armase de valor y le dijese a Kyle que era lo que sentía. No fue una decisión fácil, tenía miedo de que le rompiesen el corazón una vez más, de que le rechazase y que incluso ese marcase el final de su amistad. Pero al final, pesaban mas sus nuevos y recientes sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo que todos sus temores.

Lo había planeado todo en cuestión de una noche, removiéndose bajo sus sábanas como un pez fuera del agua; no quería hacer algo cliché ni barato, necesitaba algo diferente, único, algo que ni Kyle ni él fuesen a olvidar, así que las rosas y los chocolates quedaron de lado; ¿entonces que? Por alguna razón Stan parecía no ser capaz de maquinar nada, su mente no proveía ninguna idea que le pudiese servir, y por cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía aun mas desanimado, incluso los nervios lograron que se levantara dos veces en la noche para vomitar; cuando se dio cuenta que no podría dormir, prendió su viejo computador y empezó a indagar los detalles mas románticos para conseguir ideas, pero sus resultados fueron tan patéticos e insatisfactorios que tenía ganas de tomar su monitor y aventarlo por la ventana.

Por fortuna, recordó como era Kyle, alguien que no era precisamente fanático de los detalles extremadamente cursis, de los atardeceres ni de los poemas; kyle siempre fue la clase de niño que apreciaba los regalos que recibía, pero que valoraba aun mas aquellos que tenían un valor personal, un significado valioso tras del objeto, y no por ser el juguete mas nuevo del año o el mas popular. Fue entonces que al fin, una luz en su cabeza se encendió y de inmediato buscó debajo de su cama.

Y ahora estaba ahí, esperando al pelirrojo, le había pedido verlo en Stark's Pond a las 5 de la tarde; eran ya las 5:05; Kyle no tardaría en llegar, y Stanley creía vomitaría de nuevo, por fortuna, tuvo la decencia de no comer nada antes de ir al parque.

-Staney- escuchó como le llamaban, pudo notar la figura de Broflovski correr hacia él, sus mejillas lucían rojas al igual que la punta de su nariz, su bufanda verde parecía volar con el viento, y sus rizos rojos rebotaban a cada paso que daba; Stan sintió a aquellas estúpidas mariposas golpear contra la boca de su estómago, mientras que su corazón se desbocaba a un ritmo que no era normal –Lamento la tardanza, pero mamá no me dejaba ir… ¿y esa caja?- señaló Kyle, Stan tragó en seco y con su mano golpeó suavemente la banca, su acompañante entendió el gesto y se sentó a su lado.

-Kyle, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, y espero que no me odies después de lo que voy a decirte- Las orbes verde lo miraron con preocupación.

-¿Te metiste en un lío?-

-No, no realmente, es algo que paso sin que yo me diese cuenta… Kyle, hemos sido mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria, has estado conmigo en mis peores momentos, eres la única persona que se toma la molestia de decirme cuando estoy mal, o de abrazarme cuando estoy triste sin preguntar motivos, eres increíble Ky, la mejor persona que hay en el mundo-

-Stan- susurró Broflovski, su rostro lucía mas rojo de lo normal –Yo…-

-Espera, déjame terminar. Eres increíble, y cualquier persona sería afortunada de tenerte como pareja, pero la verdad es que… yo… uhm… yo quisiera… si tu me… yo quiero ser ese afortunado-

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, Stan no se atrevía a ver a Kyle a la cara, su corazón latía contra su caja torácica como si fuese un cañon de propulsión que saldría de una manera u otra, mientras que su mente empezaba a tener toda especie de pensamiento negativos: _ja, eres un imbécil Marsh, como pudiste si quiera creer que alguien como Kyle se fijaría en ti, si alguien mas común como Wendy te despreciaba, imagina ahora a alguien como Kyle, alguien que merece mas de lo que podrías ofrecerle, alguien que… que está tomando tu mano ¿por qué está tomando tu mano?_

-Stan- susurró, el azabache no le miró a los ojos, prefirió fijar su vista en sus manos entrelazadas y lo bien que se sentía sentir la piel del judío contra la suya, suspiró involuntariamente, mientras su pulgar recorría con delicadeza la piel de Kyle, dibujando círculos invisibles en la contra de sus palmas –Aún no me has respondido, ¿qué es esa caja?-

-Es un regalo, para ti- el pelirrojo empezó a responder, haciendo movimientos similares a los de Marsh con sus dedos –con su mano libre tomó la caja y se la acercó a Kyle -¿No la vas a abrir?- preguntó, escuchó a Kyle respirar, su vista periférica registro el movimiento de la otra mano del judío, quitándole la tapa a la caja con cuidado, un suave "oh" salió de sus labios.

-¿Stan? ¿Esta es tu caja , cierto? ¿De la que me hablaste una vez?- Stan asintió, mientras miraba las cosas que había dentro de la caja: su primer instrumento musical, que fue una harmónica que le regalo su padre; su primer 10, que se sacó con mucho esfuerzo en el jardín de niños; una fotografía de su madre en la que tenía en sus manos un peluche, era en ese entonces el favorito de Stanley, y se lo había dado por ser día de la madre; el primer collar de su perro Sparky, cuando este era solo un cachorrito, y por supuesto, una crayola de color verde, Kyle se la había regalado la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando varias madres organizaron una "cita de juego", y Broflovski ignoró a todos menos a Stan, dejando que tomase crayones de su enorme caja de 42 colores, y dejando que se quedase con aquel verde.

-En esta caja están, las cosas mas valiosas que me han regalado, y todas tienen en común que me lo ha dado la gente mas importante de mi vida; ahora quiero que la tengas tú- Stanley le había hablado una vez sobre esa caja, sobre como había objetos de gran valor sentimental para él ahí guardados, de cómo la escondía para que nadie nunca pudiese llevárselos lejos de él

-¿Por qué? Esto obviamente es muy preciado para ti, Stan, ¿Por qué me lo darías a mi?-

-Es solo una parte de lo que te estoy dando hoy Ky; te amo, y me parece que la persona que debería tener los objetos mas preciados para mi, debería ser la persona que es mas importante para mí… y no solo te estoy dando esto, también te estoy entregando mi corazón, quiero que lo tengas, es tuyo, aun si no quieres aceptarlo, aun si no me correspondes, todo yo te pertenezco, y eres libre de hacer con ello lo que se te de la gana-

En el cielo se pudo escuchar un trueno, iluminando tenuemente el cielo, y pronto unas cuantas gotas de lluvia chocaron contra el firmamento, haciendo un ligero eco al estallar; Kyle lo notó, rápidamente cerró la caja y separó su mano de la de Stan, el azabache observó cada uno de sus movimientos, como abría el cierre de su chaqueta, tomando la caja, apegándola a su pecho mientras que con cuidado volvía a cerrar el cierre, protegiendo así a la caja de la lluvia, que en cuestión de segundos empezó a caer de manera torrencial sobre ellos, mojándolos de pies a cabeza.

-Stan- lo llamó, el azabache aun no tenía el valor de verle a los ojos –mírame Stan, a los ojos, mírame- Marsh lo hizo, los ojos felinos de Kyle brillaban, mientras que rizos empapados caían sobre su frente –la cuidaré, lo prometo; y no solo habló de la caja, también habló de tu corazón- Stanley no dijo nada, su mente se quedó en blanco mientras que su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos para luego duplicar su potencia –También te amo-

Aquella confesión final fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Stan no lo pensó demasiado, simplemente tomó el rostro de Kyle entre sus manos y lo besó, Broflovski lo recibió con los labios abiertos, pronto ambos sintieron el contacto de sus lenguas, el sabor particular de cada uno, la imperiosa necesidad de satisfacer aquel deseo que había crecido sin que se diesen cuenta. Cuando se separaron, Stan Marsh inhaló todo el aire que pudó, dejando que sus pulmones se expandiesen en su totalidad, y luego exhaló con alivió, pues estaba seguro que Kyle no rompería su corazón, Kyle cuidaría de él, asi como él cuidaría él de Kyle.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos, en el cielo mas rayos y truenos se hicieron presentes; pero para ambos, el cielo podía caerse y no les importaría, eran completa y absolutamente felices, algo tan nimio como la lluvia no podía arruinarlo. Ambos se levantaron de la banca y caminaron tomados de la mano; Stan se sentía en paz, completo, y todo era por Kyle.

* * *

_Les gustó? uwu espero que sí, aprovecho para decirles que me voy a desaparecer por casi dos semanas, (probablemente sea menos) all because of exams! (así que si yo soy lectora suya y ven que no les he comentado, es por eso. Espero antes subir un christweek al que le faltan como dos o tres párrafos; sobre Heartbeat, va a avanzando extraño, pero va a avanzando, va a ser mi fic de verano._

_Nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_A_


End file.
